Horton Salm
Horton Salm war ein Sternjäger-Pilot und hoher Offizier der Rebellen-Allianz. Er diente während des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs unter dem Banner der Allianz und später der Neuen Republik. Er galt als eines der größten Y-Flügler-Pilotenasse des Bürgerkriegs. Biografie Soldat der Allianz Salm trat der Rebellen-Allianz schon einige Zeit vor der Schlacht von Endor bei. Er arbeitete sich durch die einzelen Y-Flügler Staffeln schließlich bis zum Rang eines Colonel hoch. Kurz vor der Schlacht von Endor übernahm er das Kommando über die Graue Staffel und führte diese in der folgenden Raumschlacht über das Schicksal der Rebellion an. Der Bordschütze seines zweisitzigen BTL-S3 Y-Flüglers war der Sullustaner Kin Kian. Loyaler Offizier der Republik Nach Endor erhielt Salm das Kommando über das Aggressor-Geschwader, das mehrere Staffeln BTL-S3 Y-Flügler zählte. Er begann schnell seine Leute hart zu drillen, damit sie die Schwächen ihrer Schiffe in den Punkten Geschwindigkeit und Wendigkeit ausgleichen konnten. Das Geschwader das eigentlich schon seit längerem die neueren B-Flügler erhalten sollte, wurde auch mit den veralteten Y-Flüglern zu einer regelrechten Eliteeinheit. Salm war ein harter, aber fairer Kommandant, er verlangte von seinen Leuten ein hohes Maß an Disziplin. Diese harte Ausbildung seiner Leute zahlte sich aus als das Aggressor-Geschwader einige Monate nach den Ereignissen von Endor gemeinsam mit der Sonderstaffel in die Schlacht von Brentaal IV zog. Brentaal IV Als Operationsbasis für den eigentlichen Angriff auf Brentaal IV, musste als erstes einer der Mondes des Planeten erobert werden. Die Sonderstaffel hatte bereits einen Aufklärungseinsatz dorthin geführt und so war bekannt das der atmosphärenlose Trabant eine imperiale Basis beherbergte. Diesen Stützpunkt galt es nun möglichst unbeschädigt einzunehmen. Salm und seinen Leuten viel die Aufgabe zu die schweren Abwehrwaffen der Basis auszuschalten und so den angreifenden Kommandos den Weg zu ebnen. Obwohl der Einsatz gelang, verloren die Aggressoren mehrere Schiffe samt Besatzung. Nun war die Operartionsbasis geschaffen und Salm bereitet seine Leute auf den Angriff vor. Ihm war bekannt das die 181. TIE Gruppe unter Baron Soontir Fel sich auf Brentaal befand. Er wusste das diese Gruppe die besten Piloten des Imperiums beherbergte und machte sich Sorgen um seine Leute. Außerdem zweifelte er an den Leistungen der Sonderstaffel. Schließlich sollten zwölf X-Flügler sein mehr als fünfzig Schiffe zähendes Geschwader schützen. Seine Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten sich. Der erste Angriff war ein Massaker. Die TIE-Abfangjäger schossen seine Schiffe reihenweise ab. Unter den Toten war auch sein früherer Bordschütze Kin Kian. Selbst unter diesen Verlusten nahmen die Rebellen einen teil Brentaals ein und schufen eine neue Basis. Salm wurde von Admiral Ackbar persönlich zum General befördert und mit weiteren Planung der Operation beauftragt. Allerdings machte ihm der imperiale Admiral Isoto einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Die imperialen planten Brentaal IV zu verlassen, etwas was ihnen Horton Salm nicht ermöglichen wollte. So sollte das Aggressor-Geschwader die imperialen Frachter mit ihren Ionenkanonen lahmlegen und am entkommen hindern. Auch dieser Einsatz forderte seinen Tribut fordern, die 181. schoss unzählige Y-Flügler ab. Soontir Fel persöhnlich schoss Salms backbord Triebwerk weg. Doch der imperiale Pilot machte den Fehler einen zweitzen Angriff zu starten und sich in die Reichweite der Ionenkanonen zu wagen. Salms Bordschütze legte das imperiale Fliegerass lahm und beendete den Widerstand der 181. damit. Für den Frieden Ob Salm es nun wollte oder nicht. Sein nächster Einsatz führte ihn wieder mit der seiner Meinung nach disziplinlosen Sonderstaffel zusammen. Er sollte ihnen mit seiner Einheit während der Rettung des imperialen Großvesirs Sate Pestage Deckung geben. Während Wedge Antilles mit seiner Sonderstaffel den angreifenden Rebellen Kommandos luftunterstützung gab, bleibe Salm auf Wachposition über dem Planten Ciutric IV. Plötzlich tauchten ein Sternzerstörer und ein Abfangkreuzer auf und schnitten den Rebellen auf dem Planeten den Rückweg ab, Shalm konnte sich mit seinen Leuten noch absetzen und musste die Sonderstaffel vorerst zurück lassen. Doch seine Ehre und seine Loyalität zu den Kameraden der Sonderstaffel veranlassten ihn und seine Leute zur Rückkehr. Auch wenn die Sonderstaffel nicht ein Idealbild an Disziplin war, so waren sie wichtig. Und Salm passte mit dem Aggressor-Geschwader]den richtigen Moment ab. Grade als die verbliebenen elf X-Flügler einen Ausbruch von Ciutric IV versuchten stürzte sich das Aggressor-Geschwader in die Schlacht und rette ihnen das Leben. Die Mission war nun eigentlich erfüllt, dennoch kehrten die Sonderstaffel und das Aggressor-Geschwader noch einmal zurück um ihr Weg zu vollenden. Sie vernichteten die beiden imperialen Schiffe. Verteidiger-Geschwader Zwei Jahre nach diesen Ereignissen, also 6,5 NSY, war Horton Salm auf der Mondbasis Folor im Commenor-System stationiert und bildete drei neue Y-Flügler Staffel aus. Die Staffeln Champion, Wächter und Beschützer waren noch ziemlich grün hinter den Ohren, aber er drillte sie wie er es schon mit den Aggressors gemacht hatte. Da er auch der Kommandant der Einrichtung auf dem trostlosen Folor war, fiel auch die neu aufgestellte Sonderstaffel unangenehmer weise in seinen Aufagebenbereich. Ganz besonders mißfiel ihm das Benehmen der Piloten und ihre seine Meinung nach wirklich schreckliche Disziplin. Was das Fass, aber zum Überlaufen brachte war die Tatsache das Wedge Antilles, den unter Spiomageverdacht stehenden Tycho Celchu als Stellvertreter haben wollte. Unter dem Einfluss Admiral Ackbars gab der General nach und gestattete Tycho einen eingeschränkten Dienst als Ausbilder für die neuen Piloten. Seine Vorbehalte blieben allerdings. Auch als während des ersten Einsatzes seines neunen Geschwaders, der Sonderstaffel Pilot Corran Horn, das Kommando über ein seiner drei Staffeln an sich riss und damit eine Fregatte der Lanzen-Klasse Angriff. Zwar war Horn erfolgreich, dennoch ließ Salm ihn wegen grober Befehlsverweigerung wegsperren. Erst als der nächste Einsatz zu einem unbekanntem Ziel mit Codenamen Schwarzmond hob er den Arrest auf. Auch wenn Corran Horn für einen inkompetenten Stümper hielt, so würden sie bei dem Angriff auf Schwarzmond jeden Piloten brauchen. Der bothanische General Laryn Kre'fey hatte die Operation geplant, verriet allerdings keine weiteren Details. Er überließ Horton Salm und Wedge Antilles lediglich die Daten für eine passende Simulatorübung, damit die beiden Kommandanten ihre Leute trainieren konnten. Weder Salm noch Antilles gefiel diese Art der Geheimhaltung. Zwei Wochen völlig unzureichendes Training standen bevor. Schwarzmond/Borleias Salm bereitet das Verteidiger-Geschwader vor und dennoch liefen die Rebellen in eine Falle. Die erste Schlacht von Borleias Laut Plan hätte der Rebellen Sternzerstörer Befreier die Schilde der Schwarzmond-Basis bis zum Kollaps beschissen sollen. Danach hätte das Verteidiger-Geschwader die Basis in Grund und Boden bombardieren sollen. Da der Schild aber schneller ausfiel änderte General Kre´fey den Plan und befahl Salm den Abbruch und der Bomberkommandant befolgte den Befehl. Als aber die Falle der Imperialen zuschlug, missachtete Salm seine Befehle und wendete seine drei Staffeln. Wie schon Jahre zuvor über Ciutric IV war es wieder die massive Feuerkraft der Y-Flügler die die Sondersstaffel rettete. Unter schweren Verlusten zogen sie sich zurück. Doch nachdem es Corran Horns Astromech Pfeifer gelungen war die genaue Lage von Schwarzmond zu ermitteln, folgte der Gegenschlag. Da es Salm, Antilles und Horn nun wussten wo sich das System befand, arbeiteten sie einen gerissenen Plan aus. Salm und seine Leute sollten einen Scheinangriff auf den Planeten Jagga-Zwei führen und den Sternzerstörer Schnitter der zur Verteidigung Borleias abgestellt war weglocken und anschließend zur Unterstützung der Sonderstaffel nach Borleias springen. Der Plan gelang, wenn auch anders als geplant. Für die Republik Salm war auch während der Krise um den Krytos-Virus dabei. Bei einem Einsatz im Yag'Dhul-System überfiel sein Geschwader eine Raumstation des Kriegsherrn Zisnj und erbeuteten lebenswichtige Bacta für die erkrankte Bevölkerung Coruscants. Hinter den Kulissen Es hielt sich lange das Gerücht Horton Salm oder alternativ Wes Janson hätten den einzig überlebenden Y-Flügler am Ende von Eine neue Hoffnung geflogen. Dieses Gerücht wurde, aber wiederlegt als offiziell bestätigt wurde das der dritte Veteran der Schlacht von Yavin Keyan Farlander ist. Quellen *''Episode VI - Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' (erster Auftritt) *''X-Wing: Angriff auf Coruscant'' *''X-Wing: Mission der Rebellen'' *''X-Wing: Die teuflische Falle'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Blood and Honor'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' Salm, Horton en:Horton Salm